


A GRINDR LOVE STORY Pt. 2

by Zkdlin_oh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zkdlin_oh/pseuds/Zkdlin_oh
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 12





	A GRINDR LOVE STORY Pt. 2

Baekhyun brings the wine glass closer to his lips to drink the remaining liquid inside of it. But before he could tip it into his mouth, Chanyeol took a hold of the stem and got it from Baekhyun’s hand. Chanyeol throws his head back to put the wine inside his mouth before placing his lips on Baekhyun’s lips. He hooked his thumb and forefinger on Baekhyun’s chin to open it softly. Chanyeol tilted his face to angle his lips better onto Baekhyun. He parted his lips a little to let the wine flow out from his lips to Baekhyun’s parted mouth, who gladly swallowed the wine.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling aroused by what his boyfriend did. Chanyeol emptied the wine glass and repeated what he did, but this time he let his tongue out to lick Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun encircled his arms on Chanyeol's neck to pull him closer and to kiss him better.

The kiss was soft yet hungry, both taking their time to feel each other’s mouth, while both tongues tangled with each other. Chanyeol stands up from the couch, lifting Baekhyun with him in the process and walks to his boyfriend’s room. 

With one final peck on the lips Chanyeol places Baekhyun on the bed and makes him sit on the edge before kneeling in front of him. “I love you.” He said, eyes glossy and full of love and adoration for his boyfriend. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun continue to kiss as they grind into each other's body. They start to undress each other. Clothes were thrown from different parts of the room, both getting aroused and impatient every passing second. But Chanyeol calms himself down before claiming his naked boyfriend under him. “Let’s take things slow, love. We have all night to ourselves.” So that’s what they did. Kissing so slow and passionate, taking their time in feeling each other's body & warmth.

—  
“Fuck baby.” Chanyeol moans as Baekhyun mouths the underside of Chanyeol’s dick. He takes his time planting open mouth kisses on the shaft before giving it a lick from the base up to the head, collecting the salty precum on his tongue. “Baby.” Chanyeol grunted when Baekhyun finally put the head inside his mouth. He gives it a gentle suck before taking half of Chanyeol’s dick inside his mouth. Baekhyun starts to bob his head up and down Chanyeol’s length, taking his time to adjust until his nose is already touching Chanyeol’s pubes, inhaling his boyfriend's musky scent.

“So good, my love.” Chanyeol praises his boyfriend. Baekhyun continues to suck onto Chanyeol’s dick while playing with his boyfriend’s balls. Baekhyun puts out his boyfriend’s cock completely to beathes before kissing, giving his balls some love. Kitten licks here and there before engulfing it whole into his mouth. “Baby.” Chanyeol almost collapsed into the bed but he fought it because he wanted to stare at Baekhyun’s sinful eyes while his balls were in his mouth, dainty hands still playing with his cock. He pops out the balls from his mouth before licking the underside of Chanyeol’s dick again, before engulfing his shaft into his mouth again, this time bobbing his head a little faster. 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun’s lips stretched around his girth as he slides down more and more until Baekhyun swallows it whole again. “Fuck. Tang ina.” He mutters when he felt like he was close to cumming. He tugs Baekhyun’s arms, urging him to stand up from his kneeling position. Baekhyun whines in protest because he was still enjoying his Boyfriend’s cock on his mouth. Chanyeol chuckles at the sight. Baekhyun is still kneeling, lower protruding into a pout, while his hands are still playing with Chanyeol’s length. He leans and gives Baekhyun a quick peck in his lips. “We have all night my love. I’m going to let you suck me all evening after we finish.” With that Chanyeol tugs Baekhyun to his lap before kissing. Tongue lapping into each other. 

Chanyeol broke the kiss before placing his palm on his lips and spitting in twice before smothering his palm on Baekhyun’s tight hole. His boyfriend shivered at the sudden cool feeling in his hole making it clench. 

Chanyeol played Baekhyun’s rim using his finger tips, teasing his boyfriend who could barely keep his eyes open. “Baby, look at me.” He said when Baekhyun shut his eyes. “Let me see those pretty eyes my love.” Baekhyun felt like he could cum just by the sweet talk of his boyfriend. He opened his eye looking at Chanyeol dark orbs. His eyes flutter shut again when Chanyeol finally slowly eased in his middle finger.

“Oh my — fuck” he arched his back, his chest was pushed into Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol immediately captured Baekhyun’s nipple and sucked it harshly, sending bolts onto Baekhyun's body. “Ahhhhh — ahhh, Ba— Love.” 

One finger became two. Chanyeol takes his time prepping Baekhyun because their last sex was when they were still complete strangers, trying to get off their heat. But this time around it is different, it is slow and full of affection. “A—another… another one Chanyeol please.” Baekhyun moans. Chanyeol easily obliged to his boyfriend’s request. Another moan from both of the erupted when the third finger was inserted. Baekhyun starts to trash around Chanyeol’s lap when Chanyeol started to pump his finger in and out of Baekhyun. His holes tightly clenched around Chanyeol’s rough fingers when he grazed his prostate. 

Chanyeol slides his finger off and stares at Baekhyun’s pretty face. “I love you.” He muttered before standing up from the bed, before he made Baekhyun lay into the bed. “I love you so much Baekhyun.” He said, lips barely grazing his lips. 

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand, fingers intertwining together. And it hits Baekhyun. What they’re about to do is not just random hook up like they started. They’re not doing it because they want to feel aroused and satiate they horniness. The gentle actions, kisses, and I love you’s all lead up to this. To Baekhyun giving his all while Chanyeol makes love to him and make him feel that he is loved and deserved to be loved.

“I love you.” Baekhyu answered. With a nod of his head Chanyeol eased into him little by little, making Baekhyun adjust everytime time Chanyeol buries his dick into him. 

“You okay my love?” Chanyeol asks while searching Baekhyun’s face with any discomfort. Baekhyun can only nod. Chanyeol buries his face on Baekhyun’s neck, hips still not moving because he wants to bask in Baekhyun's warm velvety wall without any barriers. 

After a while Chanyeol starts to move in and out of Baekhyun’s tight hole in a soft and fluid motion, wanting Baekhyun to feel every inch of his cock that will only throb for him. Whispers of I love you’s were heard in the room as Chanyeol continued to trust Baekhyun. Both never thought that such soft sex would feel this good and heavenly. 

“Oh my gosh” Baekhyun breathes when Chanyeol’s dick grazes his prostate, sending shivers to Baekhyun’s body, making his legs shake. “Right there baby?” Chanyeol pressed their forehead together. Baekhyun could only nod. Chanyeol’s thrust went a little deeper, continuously hitting Baekhyun’s sweet spot, making the boy’s thigh tremble. “You like it, baby? Huh?” Baekhyun can only nod while gasping, trying to steady his breath but failing because how can he when his boyfriend is making love to him so good. “Sarap mo.” Chanyeol withdrew his dick almost all the way out before swiftly pushing it all in. 

Baekhyun puts his trembling hand to Chanyeol’s chest to signal him to stop. “I wanna ride you.” He mumbled shyly. With a kiss and nod from Chanyeol he turned them around, without pulling his dick out, making Baekhyun squeal and moan because of the sudden movement inside of him. “Babe” he whined, still trying to adjust because Chanyeol felt so deep in this kind of position.

“Sorry.” He laughed. Baekhyun started to slide up and down on Chanyeol’s dick, grinding his hips from side to side, drawing circles with his hips while stuffed by Chanyeol’s dick. But it wasn’t long when Chanyeol took control and made Baekhyun bounce on his dick. 

“Ahhhh.” Baekhyun screams while squeezing his own tits because of the sensation in his stomach. “Baby harder.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol obliged. He gets a grip of Baekhyun’s waist to lift him up a bit before ramming his dick into his boyfriend’s puffy cunt. The thrust was so fast that it made Baekhyun almost convulse from the pleasure, making Baekhyun come hands free.

Baekhyun collapsed onto Chanyeol’s chest when he came. “Shhh baby. I love you.” Chanyeol said when he felt Baekhyun shook on top of him. He continues to trust with the same pace, trying to chase his orgasm . “Fuck baby. Tang ina.” He spanked Baekhyun’s ass when he felt he was nearing his orgasm. His thrust became sloppy not really wanting to end because he doesn’t want to miss the warmth of Baekhyun’s velvety walls. “Shit shit shit.” No matter how he tried to prolong it he still came undone inside of Baekhyun. The boy on top of him moaned and shook in pleasure again when he felt warm cum streaming inside of him. 

“I love you, baby.” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear when both of them finally cMe down from their orgasm. He peppered kissed on the blade of his boyfriend’s shoulder, still whispering how much he adores him. “Let’s clean you up?”

“Later.” Baekhyun puts Chanyeol’s arm over his head before nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s armpit.

“Why do you love my armpit so much?” Chanyeol asks with a breathy laugh. 

“Mmmm don’t know.” He mumbles “I love you, Chanyeol.” 

They stayed like that for a while before they got handsy with each other. Chanyeol fulfilled his promise that Baekhyun would have him all night long and Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind getting eaten on top of the dinning table, getting fingered on the sofa, doing 69 on the coffee table and fucking on the wooden floor. He loves being so close to Chanyeol because he felt the love every thrust, moan, spank, and kiss from his boyfriend.


End file.
